Red Delicious
Red Delicious is a background Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. He has a light yellow coat, a blue mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a large red apple.__TOC__ Development and design Red Delicious shares his design and color scheme with Goldengrape, his design and coat and eye colors with "Harry Trotter", shares his design and mane and eye colors with Neigh Sayer, his design and mane color with "Cherry Strudel", his design and eye color with "Welch / Cloudy Haze" and sometimes Felix, his design with "Baritone", Crusoe Palm, "Grape Crush", Noteworthy, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, Don Neigh, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, and S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, his color scheme with "Wisp" and S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, his coat, eye, and partial mane colors with Strike, his coat and eye colors with "Fuzzy Slippers" and S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, his tail style or sometimes design with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4 and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, his mane and tail style with Cerulean Skies, Prism Glider, Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Swoop, "Thorn", and Whitewash, his mane style and color sometimes with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, his mane style with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, his tail style and eye color with Comet Tail, Emerald Green, Rare Find, and S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, and his tail style with "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", Roger Silvermane, Bright Bulb, "Written Script", "Silver Script", and Stormfeather. Depiction in the series .]] Red Delicious first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1, when Applejack introduces Twilight Sparkle and Spike to him during the Apple family reunion. Red Delicious doesn't appear again until Apple Family Reunion, in which he attends the eponymous reunion with other Apple family members and warmly greets Hayseed Turnip Truck. He takes part in the raising of the new barn at Sweet Apple Acres during Raise This Barn and appears in the family photo. He appears briefly during I've Got to Find a Way in Magical Mystery Cure. In Three's A Crowd, an otherwise unidentified stallion whose muzzle shape and coat and eye colors match Red Delicious, Goldengrape, "Fuzzy Slippers", S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, and "Harry Trotter" equally makes a brief appearance as a security team member during Glass of Water. A pony otherwise identical to both Red Delicious and Goldengrape with a cutie mark different from both of theirs appears during The Super Duper Party Pony in Pinkie Pride and during The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. In Bloom & Gloom, Red Delicious appears among other ponies fleeing from a swarm of twittermites. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Red Delicious appears in My Little Pony The Movie during We Got This Together, as one of the ponies captured by the Storm Creatures, and during Rainbow. Other depictions IDW comics On page 4, Red Delicious appears in Applejack's flashback. My Little Pony (mobile game) Red Delicious is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.0 update on October 6, 2014. His in-game description states "Red Delicious is a stallion with a talent for singing. Maybe his golden pipes stem from his Apple family ancestors!" Promotional material Red Delicious appears in a promotional image posted by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on November 10, 2013. Merchandise Red Delicious appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art prints "All Of Apple Acres" and "Apple Family Portrait". He is also listed on Enterplay trading card series 1 card #59 of 84, Meet the Apple Family! Gallery See also * *Ponies with a similar name: Red Gala, Golden Delicious, and Goldie Delicious. es:Red Delicious Category:Apple family Category:Background characters Category:Musicians